New Family
by Ayahina
Summary: Karena keluarga tidak selalu adalah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu. Seseorang yang berharga, misalnya. / #OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 3. Keluarga. Slight!GureShin.


**Owari no Seraph milik Kagaya Takami**

 **New Family**

 **Oleh Ayahina**

 **OneShot. AU! Typo. OOC. Slight!GureShin (?). Author sok tahu.  
**

 **#OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 3. Keluarga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Guren- _sensei_!"

"Aku mau lihat yang di sana!"

"Ayo ayo!"

" _Sensei_! _Sensei_!"

Guren mengeluh dalam hati. Hanya bisa pasrah terhadap empat tangan mungil yang menggandeng tangannya, masing-masing kedapatan dua. Mengajak kemana-mana, menyeret kakinya yang mulai lelah. Akhirnya Guren bisa duduk di kursi panjang selagi mengawasi empat makhluk kecil bernama anak-anak itu menonton atraksi gajah. Mengamati betapa besar antusiasme mereka ketika salah satu gajah mampu berdiri di atas sebuah bola besar. Mendengarkan celoteh kagum mereka saat pertunjukan kombinasi seorang wanita dengan gajah dewasa berhasil ditampilkan. Guren mengusap wajah penatnya. Heran, tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari pergelaran barusan.

"Butuh bantuan, Guren?"

Suara itu. Nada itu. Shinya. Guren yakin ada senyum lebar sekaligus sepasang mata biru langit sedang memerhatikan dirinya di balik punggung. Mungkin ditambah tangan-tangan jahil siap mendorongnya dari kursi menuju bumi. Guren menjawab sekenanya sembari menengok pemilik suara.

"Pergilah."

"Wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau membutuhkanku."

"Urus pekerjaanmu sendiri."

"Dan wajahmu jadi lebih jelek saat cemberut, Guren. Ayo, tersenyum!"

Guren nyaris melempar botol minumnya pada wajah riang itu. Syukur-syukur kalau kena, tetapi lelaki Hiiragi itu lihai sekali menghindari amukan Guren. Karena sungguh tidak lucu jika sampai menghajar wajah pengunjung lainnya. Terlebih ada murid yang hobi benar memercikkan perang di mata kecubungnya. Sudah pasti ia bakal jadi bahan olok-olokan anak itu. Kecil-kecil sudah berani adu mulut dengannya.

Shinya tertawa melihat aksi Guren terhenti di tengah jalan, seolah ada benang-benang tak kasatmata yang membekukan pergerakannya. Ia sudah siap lari serta membentengi wajah dengan tas punggung. Tawanya kian kencang setelah Guren duduk kembali bersama air muka kesal. Sekarang Shinya menaruh pantat di samping Guren, tergerak menemani guru muda itu lantaran keempat anak-anak tadi kembali. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati wisata kali ini.

"Aku mau lihat harimau!"

"Roar!"

"Di sana!"

"Shinya- _sensei_ mau ikut?"

Tentu saja Shinya akan mengiyakan. Tangannya meraih anak paling kecil, bermaksud menggendongnya. Membuat anak lain ingin digendong juga oleh Guren. Melompat-lompat, tangannya menjulur ke atas hendak menggapai leher si guru namun apa daya tak sampai. Guren menyembunyikan gerutuan dalam senyum tipis lantas membawanya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menjadi penjaga anak lain.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah sebulan menjadi guru, Guren?" Shinya memulai konversasi, tidak lupa disertai senyum paling rupawan.

Guren mengangkat bahu. "Biasa saja."

"Bohong."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus membuatmu merasa luar biasa—"

"Hentikan, Shinya. Hentikan." Guren memotong sengit. Jika Shinya sudah bilang begitu, pasti ke depannya Guren bakal menghadapi bencana. Usil. Pemilik rambut putih keperakan itu kelihatannya sangat menikmati setiap momen di mana persentase kekesalan Guren melonjak akibat perbuatan isengnya. Hari pertama bersua saja Guren sudah diuji kesabarannya. Dan bersambung di hari selanjutnya, hari selanjutnya dan hari selanjutnya lagi. Sudah macam minum obat, tiga kali sehari.

Percakapan mereka diputuskan oleh sorak anak-anak begitu menemukan kandang harimau. Sebenarnya Guren masih betah saja menemani anak-anak, namun ia harus ke toilet. Menitipkan anak-anak pada Shinya, jangan meninggalkan lokasi sampai Guren kembali. Begitu jari-jari mungil lepas dari tangan dan ujung bajunya, Guren melesat mencari toilet. Cukup jauh dan sulit ditemukan karena tak ada papan penunjuk. Semoga saja ia tidak tersesat nantinya saat kembali menuju tempat semula di mana Shinya dan anak-anak berada.

"Argh, yang benar saja."

Guren tersesat betulan. Bingung. Dirinya bercampur dengan pengunjung lain. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan guru lain. Seragam sekolah dari Taman Kanak-Kanak Hyakuya juga tidak tertangkap oleh matanya. Guren menopang dagu, berpikir. Seingatnya Crowley dan Ferid menemani anak-anak melihat bagian khusus hewan air, namun sekarang ia hanya melihat orang-orang asing. Jikalau sudah berpindah, seharusnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Guren yang benar-benar bingung, akhirnya memilih menyusuri area kebun binatang seorang diri. Barangkali ia akan menemui murid atau guru sejawat.

Setelah melewati danau buatan, Guren berniat mengambil tikungan kanan menuju area khusus untuk burung. Namun, sosok mungil tidak jauh darinya menculik interesnya. Mengerjap sejenak, merasa mengenali rambut hitam dan mata hijau tersebut. Lantas tertegun. Itu anak didiknya. Guren buru-buru melangkah ke sana.

"Yo, Yuu."

Namanya Yuuichiro, biasa dipanggil Yuu. Umurnya enam tahun dengan tinggi mencapai pinggang Guren. Teman dekat Mikaela. Teman berantem Kimizuki. Tidak suka saat mengetahui temannya terancam. Musuh besarnya adalah Guren. Menurut Yuuichiro, Guren itu guru paling menyebalkan sejagat raya. Guren bodoh, Yuuichiro kecil suka mengatakan itu pada Guren.

Biasanya Yuuichiro akan menengok dengan tatapan kesal dan balasan tidak niat. Lantas menjauh menuju Shinya jika kegiatannya terganggu. Guren tidak akan heran, kecuali respons yang satu ini. Yuuichiro kukuh bergeming di tepat, tidak membalas Guren sama sekali. Mata senada rumput segar itu masih tertambat pada kumpulan kera di kandang besar. Seolah panggilan Guren kepadanya lenyap dimakan angin. Seolah eksistensi Guren di sampingnya hilang tertelan minatnya pada objek di hadapan.

"Yuu?"

Guren menepuk pelan bahu anak itu, meminta perhatian.

"Hm?" Yuuichiro menjawab, tanpa nada merasa terganggu. Guren bingung. Ikut melihat ke depan, ke kandang raksasa berisi kera-kera yang bergelantungan di dahan pohon besar. Penasaran atas apa yang membuat Yuuichiro jadi tenang begini.

"Ada apa?"

Jari telunjuk Yuuichiro jatuh pada dua kera yang duduk di salah satu batang pohon. Besar dan kecil. Kera kecil berada di pangkuan kera besar. "Apa dua kera itu sepasang ibu dan anak?"

"Kurasa begitu. Kenapa?" Guren berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Yuuichiro. Menatap penuh pada anak kecil itu.

"Anak kera itu kelihatannya sangat senang."

"Oh, jadi Yuu si anak bandel sekarang iri dengan seekor kera?"

Dan Guren menyesali ucapannya barusan. Yuuichiro tanpa segan melempar sepatu tepat di dahi Guren. Sakit.

Bibir Yuuichiro maju, kesal. Matanya membulat. Kakinya menghentak bumi berkali-kali seakan ingin meruntuhkannya. "Bukan! Bukan itu! Guren bodoh! H-Hanya saja ... kalau induk kera itu bisa sangat perhatian dan sayang anaknya, kenapa ibuku tidak bisa melakukan itu ..."

Selirih bisikan namun sekencang baling-baling helikopter di telinga Guren.

"Ayahku sibuk. Ibuku sibuk. Aku nyaris tidak pernah bertemu mereka. Aku selalu sendirian. Sekalian saja aku tidak punya orangtua ..."

Setipis kertas namun seruncing pedang di hati Guren.

Yuuichiro membisu. Tangan kecilnya mengepal. Matanya tertutup rapat, membendung isakan. Guren mendekat lagi dan memaksa bocah Amane itu menatapnya. Menatap pada mata ungunya.

"Shinya pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa penyu atau kura-kura laut tidak pernah bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Ibu mereka, setelah mengubur telur-telurnya langsung pergi ke laut. Yah, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ibu atau anak-anak penyu itu, tapi ... Yuu, dengarkan aku," Yuuichiro tertegun akan kedua tangan Guren yang hinggap di bahunya. Akan betapa indah mata ungu dewasa itu dari dekat.

"Jangan pernah bilang kau tidak menginginkan orangtua dalam kehidupanmu. Kau membutuhkan mereka. Sangat membutuhkan mereka. Kau bahkan memiliki banyak keluarga yang belum kau tahu saja. Aku ini keluargamu. Teman-temanmu adalah keluargamu. Guru-gurumu adalah keluargamu. Kami ini keluargamu, Yuu. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Ayah'—kalau kau mau, tentu saja. A-Aku tidak keberatan." Guren cepat-cepat menambahkan di bagian akhir. Lantas tersenyum.

"Kami adalah keluargamu. Ingat itu, Yuu." Guren mengacak-acak rambut arang itu, lega melihat senyum lebar bangkit kembali. "Wajahmu lebih baik sekarang."

Yuuichiro mengangguk kencang. "Ya!"

Rasanya ada kembaran matahari yang baru saja terbang mengangkasa.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_. Tapi Guren- _sensei_ tetap saja bodoh!"

Kali ini Guren diam. Alih-alih membalas Guren hanya menonton langkah kecil Yuuichiro menjauh, katanya mau mencari Mikaela. Jarang sekali anak itu memanggilnya ' _Sensei_ '.

"Wah, wah. Guren sudah menjadi ayah yang baik rupanya."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang. Oh, Guren kenal suara itu. Shinya, tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia tidak hafal mengingat betapa jamak suara itu menghiasi pendengarannya. Barangkali ingin meledek seperti biasa. Guren tidak peduli.

"Kalian ada di mana? Aku mencarimu dan anak-anak tapi kalian tidak ada. Lalu—"

Shinya juga tidak peduli pertanyaan Guren.

"Kau bisa jadi ayah untuk Yuu- _chan_. Sementara aku jadi ibu untuknya. Oh, itu berarti kita adalah pasangan suami istri—"

"S-Shinya, hentikan!"

Kesedihan di dalam kebun binatang telah lenyap digantikan tawa riang. Karena Yuuichiro tidak pernah sendirian. Karena Yuuichiro memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

...

*jedutin kepala ke tembok*


End file.
